prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
George Kidd
George Kidd (1925 - January 5, 1998) in Hill Street, Dundee, was a Scottish Wrestler and was widely regarded as the finest technical worker in the Post-War era. Career In his Youth he trained in Boxing and Ju Jitsu while also devoting himself to physical education, fitness training, weightlifting, stretching and Yoga. As a Young Man in 1943 he enlisted in the Royal Navy and served in that service until he was demobbed in 1946. It was while he was in the Royal Navy that he would begin wrestling and once he had been released from his duties there he vowed to become a professional Wrestler. At 5 foot and 6 inches and weighting 9 1/2 stone he was thought too small to be a professional wrestler and many didn't take him seriously. Nevertheless, he pursued his desire to get involved in wrestling and was given his chance by promoter George de Relwsykow in Caird Hall, Dundee. In 1947 he took part, and emerged victorious, in a Tournament in Edinburgh for the Scottish Lightweight Title, defeating Tony Lawrence. To that date he had fought in 60 matches and only lost 10. Later in 1947 he travelled to Bradford where he met ex-Olympic wrestler Norman Morrell. Morrell had competed in the 1936 Berlin Olympics and the ex-Olympian initailly thought poorly of Kidd. He ridiculed Kidd for being too short and in response found himself challenged to a match, which he accepted. Within minutes Kidd was locked into an armlock he had never seen before and as he tried to break free and Morrell tried to get him to give up the pressure on the hold increased until his arm was broken. Morrell appoligized for it but was impressed with Kidd's determination and offered to train him and be his coach. While under Morrell's tutaledge Kidd would also find himself playing Student to then British Lightweight Champion Joe Reid. During a brutal training bout Kidd locked on a figure four leg hold on Reid and the two found themselves at an impass. Reid would not submit and Kidd would not break the hold. The inevitable happened and Kidd unintentionally broke the Champions leg. Reid recovered but would lose the title After defeating Jack Dempsey in a grueling 11 rounds for the British Lightweight Title in 1948, Kidd went on to defeat all comers in the 1949 Tournament in Paris to crown a European Lightweight Champion. With a Scottish, British and European Lightweight Title under his belt Kidd now set his sights on the World Title. The man recognized as the World Lightweight Champion at the time was Mexican Rudi Quarez. After much negotiation between the parties a match was arranged between the two, to be held in Dundee in 1950. In an epic contest of 10 rounds Kidd came out on top and was almost World Champion. Almost because his victory was not recognized by the AWA. The AWA had its own preferred Champion - Rene Ben Chemoul - and did not recognize Kidd's win as legitimate for that reason. Though he could have ignored them Kidd wanted to make sure that no doubt remained over his legitimacy and a fight was arranged between Kidd and Chemoul, once again in Dundee. Kidd wold admit that Chemoul's style was impressive but dismissed it as repetitive and predictable. Chemoul was, according to Kidd, a routine wrestler who used only a specific set of moves and could not adapt. Within a few rounds Kidd knew what Chemoul was going to do and with the match squared at one fall a piece Kidd made use of this knowledge to gain the second and final pinfall and succor his reign as World Champion. For the next 20 years Kidd was the dominant force on the World Lightweight scene and successfully retained his title in 49 defences. Amongst the challengers for his title were "Exotic" Adrian Street, Jim Breaks and Steve Logan. His successful title defence in the March 2, 1976 match against Steve Logan heralded his retirement from professional wrestling and he left the ring the undefeated, undisputed Ligthweight Champion of the World. In between this he was called on to wrestle by Royal Appointment. In 1963 the Duke of Edinburgh expressed a desire to see some wrestling and there was little doubt as to who one of those men he saw would be. The World Champion gave a command performance on May 22, 1963 in the Royal Albert Hall. In 1965 he was named Grampian TV Personality of the Year and was made Dundee "First Citizen" when he was honored by Dundee District Council. In his retirement he encouraged the development of youth in wrestling. He died peacefully on January 5, 1998 Wrestling Facts Championships and Accomplishments *Scottish Lightweight Title - defeating Tony Lawrence Tournament (May?, 1947) *British Lightweight Title - defeating Jack Dempsey (?, 1948) *European Lightweigth Title - Tournament (May 14, 1949) *World Lightweight Title - defeating Rudi Quarez (?, 1950 - not recognized by AWA) *World Lightweight Title - defeating Rene Ben Chemoul (?, 1950) *Grampian TV Personality of the Year (1965) *First Citizen of Dundee External links * Profile Category:British wrestlers Category:Scottish wrestlers Category:Former military Category:1925 births Category:Male wrestlers Category:1998 deaths Category:Wrestlers who have died